


Cherly Blossom Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, cheryl blossom headcanon, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Reader, Cheryl Blossom/Reader
Series: Riverdale Writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Kudos: 15





	1. How She Kisses You

_Cheryl’s kisses are passionate._


	2. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Cheryl taking you on a shopping spree._
  * _Getting your nails done._
  * _Having a lunch date._
  * _Cheryl throwing you the biggest and best birthday party_.
  * _Cheryl getting you a necklace._





End file.
